IF: IDENTITY
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: (POST GSD) What is the truth that lie behind the journal and the data? Should the people denying their true nature and try to achieve a new identity or should they vanished themselves? What is the main cause? Pride? Dignity? Or just to fulfill their own pleasure of living? Athrun once again find out something about himself.


Halo semuanya! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Fuyu kembali.

Dibandingkan melanjutkan cerita Fuyu yang masih on-going entah mengapa Fuyu lebih senang menulis One Shot.

Oleh karena itu Fuyu kembali dengan seri IF.

Fuyu sangat sibuk dengan urusan RL sehingga akan dengan sangat jarang publish. Jadi, mungkin bar bisa menulis hanya ketika sedang ada waktu. Maaf ya semuanyaaaa...!

Cerita IF kali ini terinspirasi dari lagu Tamaki Nami yang berjudul Identity.

 **DISCLAIMER: Gundam Seed Destiny belong to SUNRISE Corp.**

* * *

 **IF: IDENTITY**

Sudah sekitar dua tahun setelah berakhirnya _Second Bloody Valentine War_. Perdamaian sudah berhasil diraih semenjak perang tersebut berakhir dan tugas orang-orang di seluruh dunia adalah cukup dengan mempertahankan perang yang ada. Para veteran-veteran perang terdahulu yang merasa ada yang salah dengan _Destiny Plan_ yang diinisiasikan oleh Chairman PLANT yang sudah tiada, Gilbert Dullindal akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk muncul di khalayak umum khususnya di panggung politik, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kira Yamato dan Lacus Clyne.

Sebagai putri dari mendiang Siegel Clyne, Lacus akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah yang sama dengan sang Ayah dan seharusnya dia sudah melakukannya sejak dulu seperti yang dilakukan oleh Cagalli pada saat _First Bloody Valentine War_ berakhir. Namun, Lacus tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut sekarang, wajar apabila dulu dia merasa ragu atau memutuskan untuk mengasingkan dirinya, karena untuk memperoleh perdamaian tidak perlu mengkhususkan dengan adanya sosok yang spesial untuk memperolehnya. Pedamaian merupakan harapan semua orang dan hal itu bias dicapai oleh orang tanpa status tinggi seperti dirinya. Tidak perlu sosok utahime, ataupun seorang petinggi di parlemen. Namun dia salah, ternyata Chairman Gilbert Dullindal memliki skenario sendiri yang justru memanipulasi pola piker banyak orang sehingga Lacus pun akhirnya memutuskan kalau dia harus mengambil tindakan, apalagi setelah sekali lagi nyawanya menjadinya incaran ZAFT.

Pertemuan satu persatu dia hadiri dan hal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dirinya, ditambah lagi dia adalah seorang wanita yang kalau kata banyak orang perasaannya lebih mudah goyah dibandingkan pria dalam mengambil keputusan. Betapa irinya dirinya dengan Cagalli yang memang sedari kecil dididik untuk menjadi sosok yang tegas oleh Uzumi Nara Athha, tapi Lacus tahu dia punya caranya sendiri, dia bukan Cagalli tapi dia adalah Lacus.

* * *

"Hhhh….." Lacus menyendetkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya dan menutup matanya sejenak. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan satu pertemuan rapat yang cukup menyulitkan dikarenakan membicarakan mengenai pengembangan genetika. Untung Kira tidak hadir karena Lacus yakin, Kira akan sangat marah mendengarnya. Pasalnya, ada beberapa petinggi yang meragukan mengenai keberlangsungan _Coordinator_ , apakah ketika mereka mencapai pada perkembangan generasi ketiga atau keempat akankah ada orang yang memiliki kemampuan seorang _Coordinator_ generasi kedua? Peraturan mengenai pernikahan yang diatur sebagai salah satu cara untuk mempertahankan kualitas seorang _Coordinator_ akan direvisi dikarenakan adanya kemungkinan untuk _Coordinator_ dan _Natural_ untuk menikah.

Sebagai generasi kedua, Lacus bisa paham dengan hal tersebut karena bisa jadi pada generasi ketiga terdapat manusia yang dianggap sebagai _Half_ dan dia harus bisa segera mendiskusikan itu di forum internasional sebelum ada masalah yang timbul, tidak perlu jauh-jauh karena mereka bisa lihat contoh nyatanya dari hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli walau sekarang mereka berdua masih belum mengumumkannya secara resmi mengenai hubungan mereka.

Sebuah buku catatan lusuh tersimpan dengan rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Sebuah buku yang diambil oleh kadet Martin DaCosta ketika mereka sedang menginvestigasi Koloni Mendel untuk kedua kalinya. Koloni Mendel, koloni tempat semua masalah dimulai. Mungkin memang benar apabila sosok George Glenn lah yang memulai adanya keraguan akan masalah gen di dalam diri manusia. Namun, perkembangan sains dan teknologi khususnya di bidang genetika lah yang terus berkembang dan menghasilkan banyak masalah dan Koloni Mendel adalah tempat ilmu genetika tersebut berkembang. Lodonia Lab mungkin masuk dalam hitungan tapi mereka lebih seperti fasilitas pengembangan senjata biologis.

Dikarenakan topik dalam rapat yang cukup memusingkan, Lacus pun meraih buku tersebut dan membuka halaman per halaman. Buku tersebut merupakan catatan terakhir dari peneliti yang bekerja untuk _Destiny Plan_ , entah buku itu benar-benar milik _Chairman_ Dullindal atau bukan, tapi apabila hal tersebut benar maka Lacus tidak menyangka kalau _Chairman_ terdahulu ternyata adalah seorang peneliti. Dilihat dari catatannya sepertinya mereka mencoba melanjutkan tujuan penelitian Ulen Hibiki yaitu menghasilkan ras unggul, namun sayangnya pola pikir mereka berbeda.

 _Ulen Hibiki…._ pikir Lacus. Ayah kandung dari Kira Yamato dan Cagalli Yula Athha, seorang peneliti terhebat dimasanya dan Bersama istrinya Via Hibiki dan juga tim risetnya mereka berusaha mengembangkan gen manusia. Namun, sayangnya Ulen gelap mata, dia ingin menciptakan manusia yang sangat sempurna hingga dia rela menggunakan anaknya sendiri sebagai kelinci percobaan. Walau risetnya berhasil namun hal tersebut menghasilkan banyak permasalahan. Hubungan dirinya dengan istrinya Via menjadi tidak akur, karena walaupun Via bisa memahami perkembangan gen namun bagi Via hal itu masih memilki batas wajar, masih ada kode etik yang harus mereka patuhi tapi Ulen tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Via. Tidak hanya itu, setelah kematian George Glenn, orang-orang yang disebut Natural tidak dikira-kira melakukan pembantaian dan kudeta terhadap para _Coordinator_. Untung baik Kira dan Cagalli selamat walau berakhir dengan kematian pasangan Hibiki.

Lacus masih ingat dengan jelas wajah Kira yang sedih dan terus menangis karena kenyataan tersebut juga wajah terkejut Cagalli. Berdasarkan penjelasan Caridad, baik keluarga Yamato dan Uzumi Nara Athha sengaja memisahkan mereka berdua karena tidak mau membuat keributan dengan adanya penerus Hibiki ditambah penerusnya adalah anak kembar dan mereka masing-masing memiliki gen yang berbeda. Apabila khalayak publik tahu akan hal itu, baik Kira dan Cagalli pasti sudah tidak bisa menikmati hidup mereka seperti sekarang, mereka akan berakhir menjadi objek penelitian, bukan manusia biasa. Nama Kira dan Cagalli pun ternyata memiliki cerita tersendiri. Untuk menghindari terdapatnya hubungan nama antara Kira dan Cagalli, Via memainkan penulisan dan penyebutan nama kedua anaknya.

Sungguh Lacus tidak habis pikir, mengapa manusia sangat senang untuk berada di puncak. Matanya terhenti ketika melihat tulisan kecil di salah satu sudut buka tersebut, _Superior Evolutionary Element Destined-factor_. _SEED factor_ ….pikir Lacus lagi. Dia lalu ingat dengan penjelasan Komandan Andrew ketika mereka sedang beristirahat di _catering_ Archangel. Bahwasannya, seorang _Coordinator_ memilki kemampuan untuk benar-benar meningkatkan kemampuannya, kemampuan yang mereka miliki memang merupakan hasil rekayasa gen namun didalam diri mereka ada suatu kondisiyang bisa melebihi hal itu. Andrew pun mengibaratkan situasi tersebut seperti legenda mitologi berserkers. Namun Lacus lebih mengartikan hal tersebut seperti suatu keinginan, suatu keyakinan, suatu kekuatan. Suatu situasi yang memang sengaja 'dibuka' untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka. Mungkin terdengar agak seram karena seperti membuka indera keenam bahkan mungkin indera ketujuh, tapi seperti itulah _SEED-factor_ bagi Lacus. Seluruh kondisi kelima indera menjadi lebih tajam dan daya pikir otak menjadi diatas batas normal.

"Lacus?" Suara lembut seorang pria menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Lacus segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan dihadapannya berdiri sosok Kira yang Nampak gagah dengan seragam putih ZAFTnya. Sungguh unik melihat Kira yang sesungguhnya lebih cocok dengan seragam ORB justru sekarang memakai seragam ZAFT. Seragam ZAFT sesungguhnya lebih cocok untuk Athrun, begitulah menurut Lacus.

"Ah, Kira maaf aku tidak mendengar kalau kau masuk," ucap Lacus lembut.

Kira hanya tersenyum namun raut wajahnya berubah ketika dia melihat buku yang dipegang oleh Lacus. "Kau…masih membaca buku tersebut?" tanyaya pelan.

"Ah, iya maafkan aku, hanya saja…dalam rapat tadi…." Lacus berusaha untuk mencari penjelasan yang tepat kepada Kira.

"Tidak apa-apa Lacus, karena kudengar kau juga meminta bantuan dari orang-orang di Terminal untuk kembali menginvestigasi segala sesuatu yangberhubungan dengan Koloni Mendel walaupun semua data utama sudah tidak ada di koloni tersebut namun kau meminta mereka untuk terus mencari," potong Kira, dia tahu agenda rapat yang dihadiri Lacus dan dia tidak hadir dalam rapat tersebut bukan karena disengaja namun karena adanya panggilan mendadak dari Terminal. "Aku memperoleh beberapa info terbaru dari DaCosta-san. Aku paham Lacus, kau sengaja melakukan investigasi karena ingin segera menutup Koloni tersebut kan? Kau ingin semua data-data yang ada disana untuk diambil, diperiksa, dan diamankan kan?" Lacus hanya mengangguk.

"Sama halnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Cagalli dan Athrun, atas permintaan khusus dari Shinn dan Athrun, Cagalli mengajukan proposal investigasi dengan Earth Alliance untuk melakukan investigasi terhadap sisa-sisa penelitian LOGOS dan Blue Cosmos di bumi kan? Fasilitas di Lodonia adalah salah satunya," jelas Kira.

"Lalu, apa yang hendak dilaporkan oleh Anda, Komandan Yamato?" tanya Lacus dengan nada sedikit menggoda Kira untuk meringankan suasana. Di dalam ruangan hanya ada mereka berdua dan tidak ada salahnya apabila mereka melakukan pembicaraan secara santai bukan?

Kira tersenyum dan menyimpan beberapa CD serta beberapa file-file kertas yang cukup lusuh namun masih dapat dibaca dengan jelas. "Beberapa laporan mengenai riset dan rencana yang pernah dilakukan di Koloni Mendel, serta beberpa daftar orang-orang yang pernah menjadi objek penelitian mereka dan daftar orang-orang yang menjadi donatur serta sponsor kegiatan di Koloni tersebut."

Lacus terdiam, dia menunggu Kira untuk melanjutkan penjelasan singkatnya. "Disamping laporan riset, hal yang cukup mengejutkan adalah daftar objek riset dan sponsor serta donatur," jelas Kira dia lalu mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan memperlihatkannya pada Lacus. Dalam daftar nama tersebut tertulis nama Zala dan Patrick Zala termasuk salah satu orang yang menjadi donatur. "…aku tahu keluarga Athrun selain bekerja di bidang politik yang hal tersebut dapat dilihat dari almarhum ayahnya, namun aku tidak terkejut apabila mereka tertarik dengan bidang penelitian gen mengingat almarhum ibu Athrun adalah seorang peneliti," tambah Kira namun nada suarany terdengar seperti sedikit kesal dan sedih.

Ingin berkesimpulan apabila sosok keluarga Zala adalah orang-orang yang gila dengan posisi ras unggul, hal itu sama sekali tidak boleh. Patrick Zala adalah sosok ayah yang baik dan Lacus tahu benar hal itu. Patrick Zala berubah setelah kematian Lenore Zala. Namun mengapa nama keluarga Athrun menjadi donatur untuk penelitian di Mendel bahkan jumlah yang disumbangkan tidak main-main hampir sama dengan donasi dari Ai Da Flaga? Keluarga Zala sangat dikenal dengan kekuatan politiknya, sains dan teknologi bukan bidang mereka. "Kira apakah ada hal lain yang ingin kau laporkan? Karena sepertinya kau masih ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," ujar Lacus walau entah mengapa dia merasa ada yang aneh dan perasaannya sangat tidak tenang.

"Komandan Rau Le Creuset, adalah hasil kloning yang sukses dilakukan dari koloni tersebut. Koloni Mendel dihentikan ketika riset Ulen Hibiki berhasil tiga tahun setelah George Glenn wafat karena ditembak. Untuk kasus Rey Za Burrel, kemungkinan dia merupakan hasil kloning dengan menggunakan fasilitas di PLANT namun sepertinya beberapa ingatan Rau Le Creuset direkam kedalam otaknya," tambah Kira. "….namun yang tidak aku sangka adalah…." Kira memberikan dua lembar kertas kepada Lacus yang berisikan mengenai hasil percobaan dari salah satu objek yang dilakukan oleh Ulen HIbiki dan ketika Lacus membaca dan melihat nama objek serta sponsor untuk penelitian tersebut, Lacus terkejut.

* * *

Athrun cukup terkejut dengan proposal yang diajukan oleh Kira tiba-tiba. Dia ingin Athrun mengizinkan anggota Terminal untuk melakukan investigasi mengenai keluarga Zala dan meminta Athrun untuk membuka akses keseluruh aset serta data yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Zala baik di PLANT maupun di bumi apabila ada. Ketika Athrun bertanya mengenai tujuan Kira melakukan hal tersebut, Kira tidak menjawab dengan pasti dan hanya meminta Athrun untuk menunggu arahan selanjutnya dari Kira. Sebulan setelah Kira menghubungi Athrun, Kira meminta Athrun dan Cagalli untuk datang ke PLANT namun bukan untuk tujuan formal. Oleh karena itu sekarang disinilah Athrun berada bersama Cagalli, di December City tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Zala.

Athrun masih ingat jelas, rumahnya ketika dia dibesarkan sejak lahir hingga sebelum dia pindah untuk sekolah di Copernicus. Rumahnya setelah terjadinya perang. Rumahnya setelah ibunya tiada. Rumahnya sebelum dia pindah ke asrama militer ZAFT. Rumahnya sebelum dia pindah ke ORB Union. Tidak ada yang berubah, masih terawat dengan baik karena awalnya Athrun meminta keluarga Amalfi untuk mengambil alih kuasa rumahnya namun hal tersebut dilarang karena sejarah yang dimiliki rumah tersebut. Disamping mengambil alih rumah tersebut, justru keluarga Amalfi bersedia untuk merawat rumah tersebut karena bagi Romina Amalfi Athrun sudah seperti anaknya sendiri mengingat almarhum Nicol sangat menganggumi Athrun dan melihatnya seperti seorang kakak. Athrun membutuhkan tempat untuk pulang di PLANT namun itu bukan di kediaman Amalfi ataupun Clyne melainkan dirumahnya sendiri.

"Athrun?"

Suara lembut Cagalli yang berada dibelakang Athrun menyadarkan Athrun dari lamunannya yang berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman Zala. Entah mengapa Kira memaksa Athrun untuk mengajak Cagalli karena Kira bilang apa yang ingin dia sampaikan ada kaitannya dengan Cagalli. Entah sejak kapan Kira menjadi sosok yang kuat dan tegas, Athrun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mengingat Kira yang bisa bicara dengan suara keras dan lantang. "Ayo kita masuk dan menunggu Kira dan Lacus di dalam. Cuaca di December City seperti di pegunungan, suhunya cukup dingin dan alangkah baiknya kita segera menghangatkan diri ke dalam," ajaknya.

Sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya mansion bergaya _tudor-Jacobean_ yang khas dengan nuansa bumi dan merah batanya. Cocok dengan kondisi lingkungan di _December City_ dan cocok juga untuk menggambarkan kediaman utama keluarga Zala. Cagalli tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kehidupan Athrun sebelum dia tinggal di ORB Union. Manor Athha sangatlah luas dan Athrun dengan mudah menyesuaikan diri di rumah tersebut. Seharusnya Cagalli tidak merasa aneh, namun melihat rumah keluarga Zala pertama kali dan melihat luasnya rumah tersebut mungkin ada baiknya kalau Athrun juga diberikan sebuah gelar bangsawan atau mungkin pangeran.

Athrun mengajak Cagalli menuju ruang santai, "Tunggu dahulu disini, aku akan ke dapur untuk memeriksa ada tidaknya bahan makanan atau minuman dan mungkin…membawakan makanan dan minuman."

"A..aku ikut denganmu Ath!" seru Cagalli yang tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kutinggal sendirian?" tanya Athrun dengan polosnya yang langsung mendapat pukulan pelan dari Cagalli tepat di bahunya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke rumahmu jadi…aku ingin berkeliling sedikit. Tidak apa-apakah?" pintanya pelan.

Athrun tersenyum. Mungkin apabila mereka hidup dengan damai dari awal dengan tidak adanya perang dan kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, mungkin seperti inilah pengalaman apabila memiliki pacar dan mengajaknya datang ke rumahnya pertama kali. Selama _Junior High_ Athrun sering mendengar gosip-gosip tidak jelas seperti pengalaman teman-teman prianya ketika mengajak pacarnya ke rumah pertama kali. Tidak disangka kalau dia akan sangat telat mengalami hal tersebut. Tapi dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya. Dia adalah seorang gentleman, disamping itu Kira akan langsung membunuhnya apabila dia berbuat macam-macam dengan Cagalli. _Self-control_ adalah salah satu hal yang diajarkan di akademi militer dia harus ingat hal itu.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Ajak Athrun sambal mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan ringan oleh Cagalli. Athrun mengajak Cagalli ke area sekitar rumahnya. Mulai dari perpustakaan ayah dan ibunya, ruang kerja ayahnya, ruang belajar, ruang musik, dan tidak lupa rumah kaca dimana ibunya menanam berbagai macam bunga, tanaman hias, sayuran, serta tanaman herbal sebelum akhirnya mereka berada di kamar Athrun yang sesuai dugaan Cagalli, sederhana seperti halnya kamar laki-laki dan seperti halnya Athrun. Berbeda dengan gaya rumahnya yang klasik, kamar Athrun walaupun menggunakan furnitur kayu yang tidak terlalu banyak dekorasi memiliki sentuhan yang cukup modern. Kamar berwarna abu-abu dengan sedikit sentuhan campuran warna ungu benar-benar cocok untuk Athrun yang tenang. Tidak banyak buku dan beberapa peralatan elektronik seperti kamarnya di Manor Athha.

"Ini kamarmu?" tanya Cagalli yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur Athrun.

Athrun membuka tirai biru dan jendela untuk mengganti udara yang ada di kamar dan membiarkan adanya sirkulasi udara yang mengalir sehingga suasana kamarnya menjadi agak sejuk. "Iya," jawabnya singkat dan tatapannya lurus ke pemandangan yang dapat dilihat dari jendela kamarnya. Hamparan halaman rumput hijau yang luas dan juga pemandangan pohon dan pegunungan.

Mendengar jawaban singkat Athrun, Cagalli tahu ada sesuatu yang lagi-lagi mengganjal pikiran Admiral termuda ORB Union itu. "Apakah berat bagimu untuk datang kembali kesini? Ke rumahmu ini?" tanyanya.

Athrun menghela napas. Cagalli benar-benar sangat mengenal dirinya. Hanya Cagalli lah yang dengan gampang memintanya untuk membuka diri walau awalnya cukup sulit tapi entah mengapa Athrun selalu merasa nyaman apabila dia sudah bicara dengan gadis berirs amber itu. "Rumah ini adalah rumah utama keluarga Zala, semua generasi Zala berasal dari rumah ini. Kenangan dan cerita yang ada didalam rumah ini sangat banyak dan bagiku ini adalah tempat yang paling disukai ibuku karena menurut beliau, lokasi rumah keluarga ini memiliki kondisi tanah yang paling optimal, sehingga setelah dia menikah dengan ayahku, dia meminta ayahku untuk membuatkan rumah kaca."

"Aku tidak terlalu paham dengan sejarah para pendahuluku. Hanya saja menurut banyak orang aku pasti akan mengikuti jejak keluargaku menjadi politikus. Ayahku dulu sempat ingin menjadi politikus, namun setelah kejadian penembakan George Glenn dia memilih memasuki akademi militer dan setahuku kakekku mengizinkan hal itu. Aku di lain sisi, lebih ke arah ibuku lebih tertarik pada sains dan teknologi. Awalnya ayah sedikit kecewa, namun aku dan ibu yakinkan ayah kalau ini adalah jalanku. Sehingga akhirnya, ayah berharap perang cepat selesai sehingga aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan pilihan yang kupilih untuk masa depanku. Namun, semua berubah setelah kejadian Junius Seven," tambah Athrun.

Cagalli yakin, rumah ini pasti akan membuka beberapa memori lama Athrun entah itu yang menyenangkan atau yang menyedihkan namun ini adalah hal yang harus dilalui Athrun, dia harus bisa berdamai dengan masa lalunya. "Bagaimana dengan keluargamu yang lain?"

Athrun mendengus, "Sebagian besar dari mereka tewas ketika terjadinya pembantaian _Coordinator_ setelah kematian George Glenn dan beberapa yang lain tewas ketika terjadi invasi di Koloni Mendel. Itu yang kudengar dari cerita ayah. Beberapa yang kukenal dan kuketahui masih hidup sudah melepaskan nama Zala ini sejak dulu dan meminta untuk keberadaan mereka tidak dicari oleh kami."

"Aku yang masih hijau saat itu, hanya bisa menerima perkataan ayah bulat-bulat. Setelah pemakaman paman-pamanku beliau berkata 'Zala bukanlah orang-orang yang lemah. Seorang Zala adalah orang yang berpendirian kuat dan berjiwa pemimpin' itulah yang kuingat. Mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan ayah maju dalam pemillihan _chairman_ PLANT. Mencoba mempertahankan eksistensi keluarga." Penjelasan Athrun terdengar cukup menyakitkan, disamping dia ingin mengenalkan Cagalli mengenai keluarganya, disaat yang sama pula dia merasa benci dengan keluarganya seakan-akan menjadi seorang Zala adalah sebuah kutukan.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau keluargaku sangat menyongsong tinggi eksistensi suatu ras. Aku jadi ingat mengenai sejarah perang dunia dimana Jerman berusaha membuktikan kalau bangsa mereka, bangsa Arya adalah bangsa yang unggul," Athrun lalu tertawa kecil. Dia tidak sedang mengejek perang dunia yang terjadi di bumi namun, dia bisa paham dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi saat itu yang ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dia alami sekarang.

Kalau orang-orang beranggapan didikan Uzumi Nara Athha sangat keras, tapi itu belum ada apa-apanya apabila dibandingkan dengan apa yang dialami oleh Athrun. Athrun mengalami hal yang jauh lebih parah. Apabila diperhatikan dengan baik, Athrun dididik dengan sangat keras oleh Patrick Zala, entah bisa dibilang sosok bertangan besi atau bukan namun apa yang diajarkan Patrick Zala kepada Athrun bukanlah hal yang wajar. Tapi itu wajar untuk Athrun, karena dia membutuhkan identitas untuk dirinya dikarenakan kondisi keluarganya. Sosok Lenore lah yang menjadi penyeimbang emosi Athrun dan juga Patrick. Lenore ingin Athrun hidup layaknya anak-anak sesuai dengan umurnya. Maka tidak aneh bila hubungan ayah anak ini menjadi cukup kaku ketika Lenore meninggal.

Cagalli sendiri sesungguhnya tidak percaya kalau sebenarnya Athrun yang sedari kecil diceritakan sebagai sosok anak yang penuh percaya diri, tidak memiliki kelemahan, kuat dan tegar oleh Kira ternyata memiliki luka hati yang cukup dalam. Dia sejak dulu mengemban tugas yang cukup berat sebagai Zala. Harga diri dan kehormatan keluarga bukanlah suatu hal yang gampang untuk dijaga, Cagalli tahu benar akan hal itu. Namun ada tambahan lainnya dalam kehidupan Athrun yaitu, selama masa kecilnya Athrun juga harus berjuang untuk membuktikan eksistensinya khususnya kepada sosok ayahnya dia harus bisa memenuhi ekspetasi ayahnya dan Athrun berhasil menutupi sisi gelapnya itu dengan sempurna. Cagalli juga menjadi paham mengapa Athrun merasa gundah di perang yang lalu.

Rumah keluarga Zala ini memperlihatkan secara jelas gaya hidup yang harus Athrun lalui. Sebuah keluarga dengan pemikiran yang cukup kolot jelas terlihat dari gaya dan suasana rumah ini, namun masih bisa terbuka karena adanya sosok Lenore. Rumah ini juga yang menjadi saksi semua kejadian yang terjadi dengan keluarga Zala. Termasuk saat bahagia Athrun dan saat dia sedang sedih dan mungkin juga saat dia berselisih dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin baik Athrun dan Cagalli bersyukur Lenore bisa menjadi anggota keluarga Zala dan bisa memberikan sedikit perubahan di keluarga tersebut.

Cagalli lalu menghampiri Athrun dan segera memeluk pemuda itu sambal mengelus lembut punggungnya, hal yang sama yang dia pernah lakukan pada Kira. "Yosh, sudah tidak apa-apa…tidak ada hal lain yang harus kau khawatirkan karena kau tidak sendirian sekarang. Ingat Athrun, kau memilki Kira, Lacus, teman-temanmu dan juga…aku," ucap Cagalli yang entah mengapa walau singkat memberikan arti yang dalam untuk Athrun.

"Cagalli…."

Cagalli melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Athrun erat-erat. "Daripada itu, lebih baik kita segera menuju dapur rumahmu seperti rencana awal, Karena sepertinya sebentar lagi Kira akan datang," ucap Cagalli. Athrun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Namun hal itu tidak mendapat tanggapan yang bagus dari Cagalli sehingga Cagalli mengambil inisiatif untuk mencium pipi Athrun dan menyebabkan kedua pipi pemuda itu menjadi merah. "A..Cagalli..apa…," Athrun terkejut dengan ciuman Cagalli walau hanya di pipi.

Cagalli menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit, "Aku tidak kenal Athrun Zala si pemurung, yang kukenal adalah Athrun Zala yang pendiam namun dia sangat pemberani. Aku sudah bosan melihat kamu yang terus terusan menjadi pemurung."

* * *

Mereka berempat akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruang makan keluarga Zala. Tidak lama setelah Cagalli meminta Athrun untuk segera mengajaknya ke dapur rumahnya, Kira dan Lacus datang. Sehingga disinilah mereka, Athrun dan Kira duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan, sedangkan Lacus dan Cagalli menyiapkan teh dan cemilan untuk mereka. Beruntung Lacus membawakan beberapa kue kering dan kotak teh sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berbelanja dahulu.

"Terima kasih Lacus, Cagalli," ujar Kira ketika Lacus dan Cagalli menaruh beberapa cangkir dan menuangkan teh untuk mereka. Cagalli yang membawa piring berisi beberapa kue langsung duduk di sebelah Athrun. Lacus pun juga segera duduk di sebelah Kira. Baik Lacus dan Cagalli merasa tiba-tiba saja tensi yang ada diantara Athrun dan Kira menjadi sangat cukup besar, kaku dan tegang itulah yang tiba-tiba tergambarkan. Semoga saja mereka tidak menjadi salah satu penyebab terjadinya perang baru.

Athrun meraih cangkir yang ada didekatnya dan meminum sedikit teh miliknya sebelum akhirnya dia menatap Kira lurus-lurus dengan iris emerald-nya yang tegas namun juga menyorotkan sedikit ketegangan, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sehingga memintaku untuk mengurus segala aset keluargaku bahkan sampai datang dan bertemu ditempat ini?"

Lacus agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Athrun yang langsung ke inti permasalahan namun tidak untuk Kira, dia wajar dengan sosok Athrun yang sebenarnya tidak bertele-tele tidak memberikan jeda untuk obrolan santai. Kira tersenyum kecil dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran kertas dari filenya. Kertas itu merupakan kertas yang dia perlihatkan kepada Lacus tiga bulan yang lalu. "Beberapa tim dari Terminal melakukan investigasi ulang di Koloni Mendel dan berusaha untuk melacak seluruh data yang berkaitan dengan riset di koloni tersebut….." ujar Kira, dia lalu menghela napas, "…..dan ada beberapa hal yang mereka temukan yang sepertinya kau pribadi harus mengetahuinya Ath," tambahnya.

Koloni Mendel, masih jelas dalam ingatan Athrun ketika Kira yang hampir depresi karena mengetahui sosok dirinya yang asli juga keluarga dia sebenarnya. Hal serupa yang juga dialami Cagalli. Namun, buat Athrun tidak ada gunanya mengungkit masa lalu Kira dan Cagalli kalau pada akhirnya hanya akan melukai perasaan mereka berdua. _Ultimate coordinator_ , itulah sosok Kira yang sesungguhnya. Athrun juga pernah tidak sengaja mendengar Rey membahas hal tersebut dengan Shinn.

Tidak pernah disangka, sosok sahabatnya yang mudah menangis, namun pintar dan baik hatinya ini merupakan objek pertama untuk menciptakan manusia yang paling ideal atau lebih tepatnya _coordinator_ yang ideal dan sempurna. Athrun tidak ingin mempermasalahkan itu karena baginya Kira adalah Kira yang dia kenal, seorang manusia yang hidup normal bukan objek penelitian ataupun senjata biologis. Ketika membaca kertas yang diberikan Kira, Athrun awalnya tidak merasa curiga, "Ini daftar para donatur dan sponsor untuk riset di Mendel, huh?" tanya Athrun melihat banyaknya daftar nama dan jumlah nominal uang yang diperlihatkan.

Kira sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bagian bawah bisa langsung kau lihat Ath," ujarnya.

Mengikuti perintah Kira, Athrun segera melihat bagian bawah lembar tersebut. Sesuai dugaan Kira, Athrun terkejut melihat nama ayahnya tertulis di daftar para donatur, "A-ayah…."

"Ayahmu ternyata merupakan salah satu yang mendukung berlangsungnya riset di Koloni Mendel dan sepertinya keluargamu menjadi salah satu sponsor utama disamping keluarga Flaga," ujar Kira. "Mungkin dahulu kau tidak menyadarinya karena walau hanya sekitar dua atau lima persen dari harta kekayaan keluargamu yang digunakan tapi hal itu tidak mempengaruhi kehidupanmu," tambahnya.

"Tapi, mengapa ayah melibatkan diri dalam riset tidak masuk akan ini?" Athrun bertanya namun dia yakin baik Kira atau Lacus tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Lacus lalu menatap Cagalli dan seperti memberi sinyal padanya. Cagalli lalu memegang dan menggenggam erat-erat salah satu tangan Athrun. Memberikan tanda untuk Athrun tetap tenang dan dia ada disitu untuk dirinya serta menandakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ketika sedang menyiapkan teh, Lacus menceritakah sedikit tentang apa yang akan mereka bicarakan dan awalnya Cagalli juga terkejut. Namun Lacus menjelaskan kalau yang paling terluka adalah Athrun apabila dia mengetahui hal ini sehingga dia meminta Cagalli untuk kuat dan tegar dan tetap menemani Athrun.

"Athrun, ada hal lain yang harus kau ketahui dan kelihatannya itu yang menyebabkan masalah mengalirnya dana keluarga Zala di riset tersebut," ujar Lacus. Lacus lalu menatap Kira dan mengangguk kecil diikuti dengan anggukan dari pria tersebut.

Kira lalu menyerahkan sebuah file folder kepada Athrun. "Ini Ath, tapi kuharap kau siap melihatnya. Ah, tidak…aku yakin kau bisa melaluinya," koreksi Kira.

Athrun menerima file folder tersebut. Pada bagian kovernya terdapat susunan huruf dan angka yang sepertinya merupakan kode untuk folder tersebut. Ketika dia membuka file tersebut Athrun sangat terkejut. "Kira…ini…," dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kira hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sedangkan Cagalli mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Athrun Zala, namanya tertera sebagai objek penelitian yang dilakukan oleh Ulen Hibiki dan yang sedang dilihat olehnya sekarang adalah laporan keseluruhan mengenai dirinya ketika menjadi objek penelitian.

Keringat dingin terlihat dari pelipis pria berambut _navy blue_ tersebut. Dia, yang selama ini mengira dirinya adalah seorang _coordinator second generation_ ternyata adalah objek penelitan gila yang ada di Koloni Mendel. Athrun tidak paham, karena selama ini yang dia tahu dan dia lihat dari album foto keluarganya adalah kalau dia lahir layaknya seperti _coordinator_ lainnya. Walau pada saat ibunya sedang mengandung sempat dilakukan beberap tes khususnya tes pengembangan embrio, namun itu merupakan tes yang wajar. Athrun tahu hal itu karena orang tuanya langsung yang menceritakannya. "Kira, ini gila….kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

Kira tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ketika Athrun melihat halaman paling akhir dia lebih terkejut karena terdapat keterangan tulisan FAILED berwarna merah. Dia, seorang Athrun Zala adalah objek riset yang gagal. "Ini…," Athrun jadi tidak paham dengan dunia tempatnya berada sekarang. Apan arti dari semua ini? Ayahnya donatur untuk riset gila. Lalu dia? Objek penelitian yang gagal. Bahkan ada tanda tangan dan nama jelas ayahnya yang membuktikan kalau dia memberikan izin dilakukannya 'modifikasi' pada diri Athrun.

"A..apakah ada salah satu dari kalian yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa arti dari semua ini?" tanya Athrun tenang. Dia menutup laporan tersebut dan langsung menatap Kira dan Lacus lurus. Athrun berusaha untuk tegar, Kira tahu hal itu. Namun sorot matanya menunjukkan kekecewaan dan rasa terkhianati yang sangat besar.

"Dirimu dijadikan _test subject_ setelah Ulen HIbiki berhasil menyempurnakan _artificial womb_. Setelah Kira dan Cagalli lahir, berita mengenai berhasilnya sesosok manusia sempurna diciptakan tersebar dan hal itu juga sampai pada ayahmu," jelas Lacus. "Kami mencoba memeriksa sejarah keluargamu Athrun dan kami menemukan ini," Lacus menyerahkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal kepada Athrun. Athrun membukanya dan pada halaman pertama tertulis dengan jelas nama Lenore Zala, ibunya.

"Dalam jurnal ibumu, dituliskan mengenai alasan ayahmu mengontak Profesor HIbiki. Ayahmu sepertinya diam-diam kecewa dengan dirimu karena kau terlalu mirip dengan ibumu…." Lacus merasa tidak bisa melanjutkan penjelasannya namun dia harus melakukannya, "….tapi sebenarnya bukan karena itu. Tapi, itu karena ayahmu puas dengan hasil riset Profesor Hibiki dan menantang beliau untuk melakukan percobaan pada _coordinator_ yang sudah lahir, apakah hal tersebut bisa dilakukan. Setelah kau lahir, ayahmu diam-diam membawamu ke Koloni Mendel dan menggunakan alasan pemeriksaan lanjutan kepada ibumu. Namun tidak sampai sebulan dilakukannya percobaan tersebut ternyata hasilnya gagal. Perkembangan di dalam _artificial womb_ tidak bisa dilakukan pada bayi yang sudah lahir atau yang sudah berkembang sempurna."

"Nyawamu masih selamat, itu adalah yang terbaik dan bisa dibilang suatu keajaiban. Setelahnya Patrick Zala tetap menyalurkan dana untuk Profesor Hibiki dana untuk mengembangkan alat yang dapat menghasilkan sosok _coordinator_ yang sempurna tanpa merusak janin sang ibu. Walau kita tahu tidak lama setelah itu terjadi invasi di Koloni Mendel menyebabkan rekening dan penyaluran dana untuk riset tersebut dibekukan secara paksa," tambah Lacus. Athrun diam, tidak merespon apa-apa, "Kecintaan Patrick kepada Lenore lah yang menyelamatkanmu Ath. Hasil riset mengenai dirimu tidak pernah dipublikasikan karena Patrick tidak ingin membuat Lenore khawtir. Karena kalau bukan karena perasaan ayahmu kepada ibumu, maka kalau tidak kau sekarang….." Lacus tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia tahu kalau kalimat selanjutnya akan menyakiti perasaan Kira dan Cagalli. Tapi Athrun paham apa yang ingin Lacus sampaikan. Kecintaan Patrick Zala terhadap Lenore sangat besar sehingga dia tidak rela mengambil janin yang tengah dikandung Lenore, dia menunggu hingga bayi Zala itu lahir.

Sungguh suatu kenyataan yang sangat pahit. Namun hal yang sangat diyakini oleh Athrun sekarang bahwa keluarganya sangat menjunjung tinggi keunggulan ras dan hal itu mengalir di dalam darahnya. Lalu dia Athrun Zala, baru saja menjelaskan pada Cagalli walau tidak secara langsung kalau dia merasa kecewa dan benci dengan hal tersebut. Athrun lalu beranjak dari kursinya, "Aku…ingin mencari udara segar dahulu," dia lalu pergi meninggalkan Lacus, Kira, dan juga Cagalli.

* * *

Setelah Athrun meninggalkan mereka, tidak ada satupun yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Semua tenggelam dalam alam pikiran masing-masing. Tapi Lacus yakin apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kira dan Cagalli adalah mereka kecewa karena Athrun menjadi salah satu 'korban' kebiadaban orang tua kandungnya. Hingga akhirnya Cagalli membuka mulutnya, "Kira…..jadi sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? Hal yang sangat personal ini bisa saja kau sampaikan langsung padanya tanpa mengajakku walau aku tahu kenapa aku harus ada disini, namun tolong perjelas tujuanku kemari. Kau memintaku kemari bukan sekedar hanya menyampaikan fakta bahwa Ulen Hibiki itu ilmuwan gila, kan?"

Kira menghela napas, untuk kasus Cagalli memang ada baiknya dia yang menyampaikan. Dia tidak berani bicara banyak kepada Athrun karena khawatir menyakiti harga diri Athrun sebagai pria dan juga kepercayaannya sehingga hal itu bisa berdampak dengan munculnya pertengkaran antara mereka oleh karena itu Lacus lah yang menjelaskan semuanya. Sedangkan Cagalli, sebagai seorang kakak yang paling tua Kira lah yang harus menjelaskan. "Ini mengenai kondisimu Cags," Kira membuka mulutnya, "…kau ingat tentang SEED Factor yang pernah kita bicarakan beberapa waktu lalu bersama dengan Komandan Waltfeld?"

Cagalli ingat, dia pernah sempat meragukan mengenai kondisi dirinya walau dia percaya perkataan Uzumi Nara Athha kalau dia adalah seorang _Natural_. Sebuah situasi dimana kemampuan seorang _Coordinator_ bisa berada diatas batas normalnya seorang _Coordinator_ didukung karena proses modifikasi gen yang sudah mereka lalui. Tapi Lacus menganggap itu sebagai suatu kekuatan yang merupakan hasil dari keyakinan perasaan kuat manusia. Ketika kepercayaan diri dan keyakinan meningkat pasti semua orang dapat melewati batas dirinya masing-masing. Namun secara teori ilmu pengetahuan sangat aneh apabila Cagalli yang tidak memiliki faktor tersebut dalam dirinya bisa melakukannya karena hanya _Coordinator_ yang memiliki perasaan dan keyakinan yang kuat yang bisa melakukannya. Hal itu dibuktikan oleh Kira, Athrun, dan juga Lacus. Teori ini tidak pernah mereka kemukakan pada orang diseluruh dunia karena khawatir menyebabkan lagi adanya perubahan sudut pandang _Natural_ dan _Coordinator_.

"Kau, adalah seorang _Natural_ ," ucap Kira mantap dan Kira bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspersi lega di wajah Cagalli, "…namun tidak ada catatan tertulis mengenai apa yang terjadi setelah Ulen Hibiki berhasil menyempurnakan 'aku'," lanjut Kira. Dia tidak menggunakan kata-kata _artificial womb_ karena bagi Kira faktanya adalah dirinya lah yang dikembangkan oleh sang ayah, bukan alat tersebut.

"Apakah aku dikembalikan kedalam Rahim Via Hibiki atau tidak, itu sama sekali tidak tertulis. Sepertinya laporan tersebut dihancurkan oleh Via Hibiki dengan tujuan tidak adanya yang bisa melanjutkan pembuatan _ultimate coordinator_ , yang tersisa hanyalah foto yang kita miliki masing-masing. Foto yang memperlihatkan wajah bahagia dan penuh syukur seorang ibu karena anaknya lahir dengan sehat dan selamat. Mum Caridad juga tidak memberikan banyak penjelasan karena setelah Via menitipkan kita padanya. Via membiarkan dirinya menjadi sasaran para Blue Cosmos dan mungkin tewas bersama Ulen Hibiki juga," tambah Kira.

Cagalli merasa sedih mendengar penjelasan Kira. Sungguh betapa besar jasa orang tua angkat mereka mencoba untuk mengalihkan mereka dari masa lalu mereka. Masa lalu yang bisa membuat mereka tidak pernah melihat cahaya yang ada di dunia ini. "Berdasarkan hasil diskusi dengan lembaga riset Terminal, ada dua kemungkinan mengenai dirimu Cags," ucap Kira lagi dan Kira bisa lihat kalau bahu Cagalli kembali menjadi tegang.

"Pertama, aku dikembalikan ke dalam rahim Via Hibiki dan kemungkinan telah terjadinya kontaminasi dalam rahim sehingga kau memilki _SEED-factor_. Anak kembar selalu berbagi dalam segala hal bukan?" ujar Kira, "Kedua, diam-diam Ulen Hibiki juga melakukan percobaan padamu," tambahnya.

Cagalli menelan ludah dan bola matanya membulat sempurna. Alasan nomor dua adalah alasan yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia bayangkan. Walau kedua alasan itu sangat tidak bisa dibayangkan namun alasan pertama masih cukup masuk akal karena sistem pengembangan _ultimate coordinator_ tidak jauh bedanya dengan proses pengembangan embrio pada _Coordinator_ umumnya, seperti proses bayi tabung. Kalau alasan kedua yang terjadi, maka Ulen Hibiki benar-benar ilmuwan gila yang sudah melanggar berbagai macam kode etik profesi.

Kira lalu menggenggam tangan Cagalli dengan erat, "Kau tidak usah khawatir Cags. Karena kita pernah memeriksanya bukan? Ketika kau sakit selama dua minggu karena kelelahan akibat kau yang tidak mau istirahat, kau ingat? Kau adalah _Natural_ dan tidak ada yang aneh dalam dirimu. Anggaplah _SEED-factor_ itu sebagai mukjizat atau keajaiban yang dianugerahkan kepadamu atau yang diberikan olehku atau Via Hibiki sebagai senjata untuk melindungimu."

Kira mencoba menghiburnya namun Cagalli tahu dalam dirinya Kira menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa melindungi Cagalli. Tapi apa yang dapat mereka perbuat, mereka masih dalam proses pengembangan menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Apakah Kira lupa seperti apa proses perkembangan janin sebelum menjadi manusia sempurna dan juga waktu proses tersebut berlangsung tidaklah sebentar.

Cagalli menghela napas. Sudah cukup dengan semua persepsi, asumsi, serta teori mengenai rekayasa genetika ini. Demi Haumea, mengapa manusia sangat senang membuat dirinya menjadi sangat unggul dalam berbagai hal. Padahal sudah ada Tuhan yang menciptakan mereka dan memberikan batasan peran-peran masing pada mereka sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka. Untuk apa mereka menentang Tuhan? Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna selain Tuhan. "Kurasa sudah cukup dengan semua obrolan ini Kira. Aku paham maksud kalian dan buatku sebaiknya kita segera tutup saja pembahasan ini dan menghadapi apa yang ada di depan kita. Memperbaiki masa lalu yang sudah rusak adalah bukan dengan terus-terusan memikirkan waktu itu. Namun menghadapi apa yang ada di masa depan dan bagaimana kita mencoba untuk tidak mengulangi apa yang sudah diperbuat oleh para pendahulu kita," ujar Cagalli mencoba untuk menghentikan pembicaran bodoh yang pasti akan terus menerus berputar di lingkaran yang sama.

Kira dan Lacus yakin Cagalli pasti bisa dengan cepat mengambil kesimpulan dari perspektif lain. Kira bersyukur bahwasannya Uzumi Nara Athha benar-benar mendidik Cagalli denga baik. Sifat keras dan tegas yang diwariskan Ulen Hibiki diarahkan ke bidang lain yang lebih baik oleh Uzum dan Kira bisa melihatnya. "Sekarang, tinggal mengenai Athrun…" ujar Lacus pelan. Kira hanya mengangguk karena dia bingung bagaimana menghibur Athrun. Dia tahu kalau Athrun adalah tipe yang sedang menyendiri kalau ada masalah namun sepertinya sekarang dia perlu ditemani.

Cagalli pun beranjak dari kursinya, "Aku akan mencarinya, biarkan aku yang mengeluarkan hamster yang terus berputar didalam alam pikirannya," katanya meninggalkan Kira dan Lacus.

* * *

Untung Athrun sempat mengajaknya berkeliling sebelum Kira dan Lacus datang sehingga Cagalli tidak merasa panik atau bingung dengan denah rumah tersebut. Tapi, karena rumahnya cukup luas, Cagalli bingung kemana Athrun pergi. Baik di kamar Athrun ataupun di ruang kerja dan perpustakaan tidak menunjukkan keberadaan pria bersurai _navy blue_ itu. Akhirnya Cagalli pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke beranda rumah yang mengarah ke rumah kaca keluarga Zala.

Dugaan Cagalli sangat tepat. Athrun berdiri seorang diri di beranda rumahnya sambil memandang lurus pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Tanpa diminta Cagalli segera menghampiri Athrun dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Athrun, "Athrun, kau baik-baik saja?' tanyanya.

"Jadi, aku ini apa?"

Pertanyaan ambigu yang membuat Cagalli mengeratkan pelukannya. Seperti halnya ketika kematian Meer Campbell, secara terang-terangan Athrun menangis dan menjelaskan penyesalan hidupnya dan saat itu dia mempertanyakan mengenai tujuan dia hidup sebagai Alex Dino. Apakah dia hanya sebuah bayangan atau justru sebenarnya Athrun Zala dan Alex Dino itu sama sekali tidak ada di dunia ini. Saat itu, Cagalli cukup keras kepada Athrun hingga akhirnya Athrun mau menjelaskan mengenai Meer dan juga kegundahan dirinya (1).

"Nee…Athrun, apakah kamu bisa merasakan eratnya kedua tanganku yang melingkar di pinggangmu?" tanya Cagalli.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Apakah menurutmu ini bohong?" tanya Cagalli lagi.

Athrun tidak menjawab. "Apabila kamu menyesali keberadaanmu maka kau boleh menumpahkan semua kekesalanmu ini padaku, jangan pada Kira namun cukup padaku. Putri kandung dari ilmuwan gila yang hampir saja merenggut nyawamu. Jangan kau salahkan keluargamu karena kalau bukan karena riset tersebut ayahmu tidak akan melakukannya."

Athrun merasa hatinya tercabik-cabik. Cagalli mencoba menghiburnya, dia tahu Athrun membutuhkan seseorang untuk menumpahkan seluruh emosinya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah menjadi seorang Zala, dia merasa salah mengenai keberadaannya di dunia ini. Tapi dia tidak ingin justru hal ini menjadi penghancur hubungan dengan sang kekasih. Athrun lalu membalas genggaman tangan Cagalli dengan menggenggamnya.

 _Tangannya dingin_ , pikir Cagalli. Kelihatannya Athrun sudah cukup lama diam dan berdiri diluar. "Kau ingat perkataanmu ketika aku yang menolongmu terluka di pantai justru menodongkan pistol ke arahmu? Kau membunuh Kira dan mungkin aku yang saat itu ada dihadapanmu ditakdirkan untuk membunuh dirimu. Kau ingat? Aku masih sangat ingat luapan emosi yang ada pada saat itu," ucap Cagalli sambil tertawa kecil.

"Permainan takdir memang tidak bisa ditebak. Mungkin memang benar kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu tapi untuk apa? Apa memang benar kita dipertemukan untuk saling membunuh. Kalau memang benar Ath, maka bunuhlah aku karena aku adalah penerus dari orang yang hampir saja merenggut nyawamu," tambahnya.

Kalimat terakhir Cagalli direspon Athrun dengan dirinya yang segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat tubuh kecil dan kurus Cagalli. "Sudah cukup Cags! Aku sudah tidak ingin membahas hal ini. Jangan kau lagi-lagi menyalahkan dirimu. Akulah yang salah disini, tidak seharusnya aku hidup. Zala, sudah seharusnya musnah sejak dulu. Sekarang aku paham mengapa di akhir ajalnya ayah memintaku untuk menembakkan Genesis. Sekarang aku paham mengapa ayah jarang meluangkan waktunya denganku. Aku tidak seharusnya hidup, mungkin sebaiknya aku segera melepaskan posisiku sebagai Admiral di ORB Union sebelum egoku ini justru menghancurkan negara yang kau cintai itu dan-"

 _PLAK_

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi Athrun, meninggalkan warna merah di salah satu sisi pipi pria itu sekaligus menyadarkan pria itu dari delusinya yang sudah kacau. Di hadapannya wajah Cagalli terlihat kesal dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. "Kau…jangan sekali-kali lagi mengatakan kalau kau tidak pantas ada di dunia ini!"

"Athrun kau adalah dirimu. Seorang Athrun dan juga Zala, hal itu tidak bisa diubah. Kau adalah dirimu yang memiliki perasaan dan pemikiran sendiri, bukan ayahmu bahkan bukan ibumu. Aku tahu apabila kita terus menerus membahas mengenai keunggulan suatu ras hanya akan menghasilkan omongan yang tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak menyalahkan dirimu sebagai seorang Zala karena yang kau warisi dari mereka adalah sudut pandang kehidupan, kebanggaan, kehormatan, dan harga diri, hal itu adalah hal yang bisa kau banggakan Ath! Jangan pernah kau bilang kau tidak memiliki tujuan atau tidak seharusnya kau ada di dunai ini, aku tidak ingin mendengar itu!" ucap Cagalli tegas.

"Lacus pernah berkata padaku bahwa setiap manusia memliki tujuannya diciptakan di dunia ini dan baginya pertemuannya dengan Kira membuatnya menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia ini jadi jangan pernah kau ragukan mengenai eksistensimu. Zala adalah identitasmu, _Coordinator_ adalah identitasmu, semua sudah direncanakan demikian oleh Tuhan termasuk pertemuanmu denganku…" Cagalli kembali memeluk Athrun, "…..jangan pernah sekali-kali kau merasa tidak diperlukan. Karena aku membutuhkanmu, bukan sebagai Alex Dino, bukan sebagai objek penelitian, bukan sebagai _Coordinator_ yang unggul dalam berbagai hal, tapi sebagai Athrun, Athrun Zala."

"Cagalli…"

"Kalau memang masa lalumu menyiksamu, maka janganlah kau lihat apa yang terjadi di masa lalu karena kalau kau lama-lama larut didalamnya kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Pilihlah masa depanmu Athrun. Masa depan yang kau yakini, masa depan yang bisa kau raih dan kau harapkan. Bukankah itu yang sedang kita lakukan? Investigasi seluruh aset milik Blue Cosmos dan LOGOS, menghentikan segala bentuk penelitian senjata berbahaya termasuk senjata biologis di bumi. Kau berbeda Athrun, kau memang menyandang nama Zala itu tapi kau bukanlah para pendahulumu. Kamu adalah kamu…Athrun Zala," ujar Cagalli, "..aku bersyukur Lenore-san membiarkan kau tumbuh di Copernicus, itu berarti kau sempat hidup di area netral. Kau sempat hidup dan tumbuh bersama dengan orang-orang yang disebut _Natural_. Baik Lenore-san dan Mum Caridad memang sosok wanita yang hebat, aku beryukur bisa bertemu dengan pria-pria hasil didikan mereka."

Kedua tangan Cagalli lalu meraih kedua sisi pipi Athrun dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, "Jangan hanya karena masalah gen kau malah mematikan sorot mata _emerald_ -mu yang bercahaya itu Ath. Jangan sampai kau tidak melihat kualitas dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Sekarang merupakan permulaan baru setelah perang berakhir dan jangan biarkan kau tenggelam dalam mimpi buruk dari perang yang sudah usai. Aku membutuhkanmu Ath, _you're my red knight in a clad of shining armor_. Aku tidak peduli mengenai dirimu yang dianggap sebagai percobaan gagal karena hal tersebut tidak pantas diberikan kepada manusia, kita ini mahluk hidup, mahluk sosial. Jangan kau lupakan itu Ath. Aku tidak butuh label tersebut, karena yang kubutuhkan adalah identitas dan diri sebenarnya dari Athrun Zala. Pria yang berani mengambil sikap dan selalu tenang serta berpendirian kuat itulah sosokmu yang aku cintai."

Athrun lalu tersenyum dan memegang salah satu tangan Cagalli. Iya, kehangatan dari tangan gadis ini tidak bohong. Dirinya ada disini, hidup di dunia ini bersama orang yang dikasihinya. "Cagalli Yula Athha, kau benar-benar sesuatu," ucapnya. Dia juga memainkan cincin tanda _promise ring_ yang melingkar di jari mansi kiri gadis itu. Iya dia masih sangat ingat kalau gadis atau mungkin lebih tepatnya wanita dihadapannya ini akan selalu ada untuknya. Seperti halnya kalung Haumea yang masih ia kenakan dibalik pakaiannya, arti bahwa dia akan selalu ada untuk Cagalli dan selalu ingat dengan dirinya.

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar komentarmu itu Ath," ucap Cagalli. "Jadi bagaimana? Sudah merasa tenang?" tanyanya.

Athrun mengangguk, "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," dia juga mengusap pipi Cagali menghapus bekas air mata yang membekas di pipi Cagalli.

"Justru itulah mengapa aku dipertemukan denganmu Athrun Zala. Identitasku sekarang bukan sebagai Cagalli Hibiki sebagaiman semestinya namaku yang asli, namun sebagai Cagalli Yula Athha yang bertugas untuk mendampingimu dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku," ucap Cagalli mantap.

Athrun lalu mengecup cepat pipi Cagalli yang langsung membuat wajah gadis itu memerah, "Ath!"

"Balasan yang tadi dan kau imut. Aku senang melihat reaksimu itu. Karena reaksmu itu hanya diperlihatkan untukku," ucap Athrun, "Terima kasih Cagalli, sudah menjadi sosok yang spesial dalam hidupku."

"Athrun! Cagalli!" terdengar suara Kira yang menghampiri mereka, "Rupanya kalian disini, kami cukup khawatir karena kalian lama sekali." Kira bersama dengan Lacus menghampiri mereka ditemani oleh Haro dan juga Tori.

"Wah, pemandangan yang sangat indah, aku tidak menyangka kalau pemadangan disini sangat indah!" ujar Lacus ketika melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam dari susut rumah tersebut. "Cagalli-san, ayo kita lihat lebih dekat!" ajak Lacus menarik Cagalli dan menjauh dari Kira dan Athrun beberapa langkah.

"Athrun," ucap Kira.

"Hmm?"

"Kau sudah tenang?"

Athrun hanya tersenyum mengingat Cagalli juga menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. "Yah begitulah…"

"Ingat Ath, kita..aku…dan kamu….kita tidak boleh mati dahulu, karena masa depan, masih ada esok yang harus kita perjuangkan begitu juga seterusnya serta….," kalimat Kira terpotong, dia melihat sosok Lacus dan Cagalli yang tersenyum ceria ditemani Haro dan Tori, "…..untuk mereka berdua juga," tambahnya. Athrun yang mengikuti arah pandangan Kira hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. "Walaupun ada seseorang yang menghancurkan indahnya bunga yang mekar tersebut, kita yakin kalau kita akan bisa terus menanam dan menumbuhkannya kembali. Harapan bukanlah suatu hal yang hilang begitu saja," ucap Kira. Dengan keyakinan baru yang ada di dalam diri masing-masing serta tugas di profesi masing-masing mereka bereka berempat yakin bahwa masa depan yang mereka harapkan dapat diraih. Serta dengan identitas mereka, mereka yakin bisa meghasilkan suatu gerakan yang baru di masa yang akan datang.

* * *

 **NOTE:**

Seperti yang Fuyu katakan, cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Tamaki Nami namun ada beberapa persoalan yang Fuyu angkat yaitu:

1\. Fuyu pernah membaca salah satu majalah yang menuliskan kalau Athrun adalah objek penelitian gagal untuk ultimate coordinator.

2\. (1) dalam cerita merupakan plan awal one shot yang ingin Fuyu tulis, mengenai hubungan serta penyesalan Athrun atas kematian Meer Campbell. Stay tune untuk cerita yang ini ya! Tapi mungkin tidak akan Fuyu buat secepat mungkin.

3\. Maafkan Fuyu bila Fuyu terkesan sering menyiksa Athrun dan Cagalli. Khususnya Athrun karena bagi Fuyu, keluarga Zala lebih banyak menyimpan misteri. Baik di anime, manga, maupun suit CD. Sedangkan di manga Gundam Seed Destiny The Edge digambarkan bagaimana perasaan Athrun sesungguhnya. Seperti saat Athrun melihat sosok Gilbert, Tali, dan Rey itu mengingatkan dia dengan kedua orang tuanya dan juga dirinya.

Oke, sekian dari Fuyu!

Please kindly to leave your review!

 **Warm regards,**

 **Fuyu Aki**


End file.
